


What Would You Do To Free Your Family?

by lenkagaminecutelove



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenkagaminecutelove/pseuds/lenkagaminecutelove
Summary: This comes from Boondocks season 4 episode 7 Freedomland. My take on what Huey could have given to Wuncler to get his family out of debt and out of the theme park, had the conversation gone a little different in his office.Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BOONDOCKS OR THE COVER PHOTO USED
Relationships: Eddie Wuncler Jr/Huey Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie Wuncler the second had Uncle Ruckus bring Huey into his office. After a full day of playing a slave at Wuncler’s time period amusement park and then being told him and his family would really be living there. They were slaves after all since Huey’s Granddad sold them to Wuncler. Huey wasn’t sure why exactly he was in Wuncler’s office but all he knew was the chains around his wrists hurt and the cold bit at his skin. Ruckus stood just outside the slightly open door with a hold on the other end of the chains to yank the teenager around wherever he decided or was told to. Wuncler paced the room, “Hmm, let's see how 'bout, uh A month's supply of overly branded clothing?” the negotiations had started.

Huey replied with a flat, “No.”

This caused Wuncler to stop and look at the boy, “Your pick of our obese women?”

Again he was met with a flat reply from Huey, “No.”  
“Work with me here. Come on.” Wuncler said in frustration as he looked the boy up and down, Huey never liked that look he gave the boy. Not from the second he met Wuncler has the man looked at him in any other way than with a hunger and something else that Huey could not place, “I'm trying to come to an honest agreement for all your people's hard work.” Huey shook his head slowly but his expression did not change, the glare remain in place. What most didn’t know was that glare was a mask, under it was a scared 15 year old who was trying to find an escape route.

“Okay. 40 acres and a mule? Come on, now.” Wuncler said a last ditch effort from the tone of his voice, the man was running out of ideas.

Huey gave the man a slightly disbelieving face, “You and I both know we'll never see it.”

Just then Ruckus opened the door and poked his head in to give his unneeded input, “Mr.  
Wuncler, sir, now, I know you simply wanted me to bring him here to this meeting, but just whistle, and I will be on him like white on rice!” the man leaned in close to Huey and raised the whip he always carried with him, which was just out of Wuncler’s sight.

Huey couldn’t help but let out a slightly growled, “Not for long.” Challenging Ruckus to just try and use that whip on him and we’ll see who ends up getting a lashing of their lives. Huey had practice of dodging his Grandad’s beatings, he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Ruckus land a hit on him.

“Defiant.” Wuncler said, interrupting the two and redirecting Huey’s attention to the man who owned him. Ruckus receded behind the door and shut it mostly closed. “I likes.” Wuncler purred after a moment of pause and that purr sent chills up Huey’s spin. The kind of chills that set him on edge and his brain screamed to get the hell out.

“But perhaps your ill feelings are misplaced, little angry Afro boy? Your grandfather? All these other folks? Already slaves in debt to me before they became slaves here.” Wuncler continued as he got closer to Huey and leaned down to get in the boys face, there was still a good amount of height difference between a grown man and the teenager. The top of Huey’s Afro just met the bottom of the man’s chin.

A big predatory smile slipped its way across Wuncler’s face, “I'm just trying to help.And hey, your scowl not helping.”

Huey couldn’t believe how full of himself this man was, to think he could do whatever he wanted to these people simply because they owed him money, “How can you live with yourself? How much money does it take for someone to lose their conscience?”

Wuncler, “ No conscience you say? Is that how you see me? A man with no morals or limits.” Wuncler came closer causing Huey back up to avoid accidental skin contact, but this did not stop Wuncler’s advancement. He continued closer until Huey’s back met the shut door and Wuncler put both hands on the door on either side of Huey’s head. He was so close to Huey that the boy could feel the man’s breath puff across his face.

Wuncler looked to Ruckus and extended one hand to take something. Ruckus gave his employer a confused look until he looked down at the boy’s chain still in his hand and gave it to the man. That seemed to be what Wuncler wanted, he took it and said to Ruckus, “ Give us some time. I’ll call when I’m done with him.” 

Ruckus did not respond, just nodded his head quickly, sent one last glare to Huey as if to say behave, before shutting the doors completely and leaving. Wuncler then locked the door, not that it would matter Huey couldn’t leave unless he let go of the chain.

“Now kid, I like that spark of defiance in you. It’s,” the man searched for just the right word to describe to Huey just what that resistance did to him. His voice dropped into a deep bass that sent vibrations through Huey, “ alluring.” Huey noticeable squirmed just the tiniest under the man's gaze. Not liking how close Wuncler was, or how he was looking at him, or the way he was talking to him. Wuncler noticed the slight shift in movement Huey made and smirked devilishly at it. Huey had shifted his weight to lean back into the door, like he was hoping the wood would absorb him into it so he could get away from the confined space. Before Huey even knew it however Wuncler yanked on the chain and lifted the boy by the back of his knees with his other free hand. Before Huey could react he felt his back hit down hard on a soft surface and looked up to see Wuncler above him. 

Wuncler had picked the boy up and shifted them to the long couch in his office. The couch was soft and comfier than any bed Huey had ever had the chance to sleep on. The damn thing must have cost thousands of dollars and it was sitting in an office. If the man spent this much on a space used for work just how damn much did he spend on his house? The light caramel color was being dirtied from the dirt on Huey’s clothes and skin. Wuncler shifted them so Huey’s legs laid over Wuncler’s thighs and the boy was in no position to object. If he fought back he would just be sent back to the park having gained nothing and have to endure whatever torture Ruckus assigned him. I have to get out of this. But I have to free my family more. Huey thought morbidly what they would do to Riley and Granddad if he were to headbutt Wuncler right now. So instead he settled for glaring up at the man.

“Sometimes that defiance of yours can go a little to far Huey,” Wuncler said, stretching out the boy's name as if tasting it on his tongue. From the look on his face he liked the way it sounded. “I don’t want to necessarily stop it, just reign it in a bit.” 

“What are you going to do? Beat me? Brand me maybe?” Huey was trying to think of anything Wuncler could do that would cause him to be under the man.

Wuncler grinned, “I have a slightly different idea,” with his free hand that was not holding the chain the man started to unbutton the front of Huey’s shirt, letting it fall away to reveal the flawless, toned skin underneath. “I’m going to give you a one time offer kid, I’ll forgive Robert’s debt to me. Release him and your brother from all they owe me and let them continue to live in their house free of charge for the rest of their lives.”

The offer seemed to good to be true, with an offer like that Huey’s family could go home tonight. They wouldn’t have to worry about money as much anymore as large amounts wouldn’t be taken away every month anymore. It would go back to how it was before. Wuncler gentle let his hand caress the boy’s side, his hand shifting to the slight abs and grazing upwards towards Huey’s neck, stroking at the side of his neck with his thumb while the rest of his fingers rested in Huey’s hair. “What do you say kid, this offer will never be repeated.”

Huey wasn’t his Granddad, he wouldn’t blindly agree to a deal just because it gave him what he wanted. “What’s the catch?”

“Ah, I always forget how smart you are.” Wuncler trace Huey’s jaw line with his thumb. “The ‘catch’ as you put it is, I own you. I own all of you in every way. I can do whatever I want with you. You can’t fight back, can’t say no, can’t go anywhere without me or my permission. There will be no school, there will be no going home for you. You Huey will come live with me. See your family only when I say and talk to those I permit you to.” Wuncler moved closer again so close their noses were nearly touching.

Huey’s breath stuttered as the reality of what was being offered settled over him. No more fights with Riley. No more school work. No more talking to Jasmine, acting like he’d rather her not be there when really he enjoyed her company. No more anything. Just Wuncler and what he would allow which who knew what that would be. Would he be chained to the front door? Be made to sleep in a dog house and act like the man's pet? A constant joke brought into every meeting. A punching bag maybe that would be given to Eddie the third? If Huey said no he’d be sent back to the park. They could try to escape, but they might be caught. They could be killed. Was his freedom so much more important than his family’s happiness? Huey couldn’t bring himself to think of any other way for them to be out of debt to quickly. So Huey took his last deep breath as a free man and spoke in a slightly defeated voice, “ they never owe you anything again? Granddad and Riley get to live in that house expense free. Including power and water.” might as well sweeten the deal just a little more.

“For the rest of their lives I will never ask for money from them. They will owe me nothing.” Wuncler purred like a satisfied cat, knowing he was getting exactly what he wanted.

“I want all my stuff from the house. And one last chance to see them.” Huey said, knowing he wasn’t in a position to make demands but he had to try.

“Easily done. As soon as we are done here they will be free to go home and you can see them one last time.” Wuncler agreed. What would it matter to give the child one last moment with his family when he would own the kid for the rest of his life.

“Then, I accept the deal.” Huey said and with those words said it was like the gate was finally opened for Wuncler. Wuncler lunged forward the short distance crashing his lips into Huey’s. Huey let out a surprised gasp and Wuncler, not one to let anything to go to waste, slipped his tongue into the boy’s mouth and began kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was obvious to Wuncler it was the boy’s first kiss, as Huey clumsily tried to keep up with the fierce attack on his mouth he was quickly becoming overwhelmed. This caused the growing hard on in Wuncler’s pants to throb with want. Knowing he would be Huey’s first and only excited him to no end. Wuncler grabbed Huey’s chained wrists, separated the kiss and pushed Huey’s hands above his head. “If you can keep your hands there the entire time, I’ll give you a reward later.” Wuncler said, looking down at Huey’s blushed expression and wet lips. Huey nodded his head slightly and that was all it took for Wuncler to start kissing down the boy’s neck. Leaving a trail of wet kisses from under the boys chin, down to his collar bone leaving marks from nipping and sucking at the boys skin. 

Once Wuncler worked his was down to the boys chest Huey had no chance in hell at keeping those small sighs and barely audible whimpers from escaping his mouth. Wunlcer licked around Huey’s right nipple slowly, circling it causing Huey to squirm under the man. Then Wuncler placed his lips around the nipple and sucked it into his mouth and Huey couldn’t stop the long breath moan. After what felt like to Huey at least as hours ,but was barely even a few minutes Wuncler moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Huey continued to release little barely controlled moans. Pulling back slightly Wuncler looked down at his work so far. The boy was hardly keeping it together, Huey’s lip was slightly swollen from biting at it, a nice flush was spread across his face, matching nicely to the red marks all over his neck. The boy’s nipples now stood erect as if asking to be played with more. The boy was also now sporting his own erection between his legs although slightly less noticeable in the baggy pants.

Wuncler smirked and ducked his head back down and dragged his tongue down the boy’s chest, down his stomach which had the boy arching his back off the couch from the feeling. Once Wuncler reached the top of the boy’s pants they were quickly pulled off the boy, being thrown somewhere in the office. This caused Huey’s eyes to widen and looked down at the man, he nearly moved his hands but the command echoed in his head.

Wuncler spread the boys legs open and licked up the length of Huey’s erection, causing a needy moan to be heard. Wuncler didn’t stop there, his mouth continued down to in between Huey’s round and full checks that were criminally hidden by ill fitted clothes. Wuncler spread Huey’s ass with both hands and then licked at his hole, Huey nearly came off the couch with the sensation. Letting out constant moans as Wuncler continued to lick, suck and even push his tongue into the tight hole.

By the time Wuncler thought the boy was wet enough to slowly insert the first finger Huey was panting and writhing under him, hands clawing at the couch above his head. Wuncler couldn’t help but watch the boy, and when he inserted the second figure to start scissoring him, the expression on Huey’s face was nearly orgasmic. Eyes half closed and teary, most likely from the pain that came with being stretched for the first time, slightly sweaty, and moaning uncontrollably causing his mouth to hang open a little.

God if only I had a camera. Or better yet a mirror so he can see just how blissed out he is. That will have to wait. Wuncler thought to himself as he licked his lips tasting the boy’s hole still on his lips. The taste aroused him so much Wuncler added a third finger to soon causing the boy to moan out in pain instead of pleasure. Wuncler couldn’t care at this point, he was thrusting his fingers in and out of the boy quickly, hurrying to loosen him up enough so he could finally enter the sweet, tight, virgin hole. Wuncler finally removed his fingers and Huey was panting heavily, feeling suddenly empty. Not liking the feeling and relieved all at the same time Huey almost missed the movement of Wuncler reaching into his suit jacket pocket to pull out of a bottle of some kind. Wuncler removed the cap of the bottle and added a generous amount of the substance to his erection which at some point had been freed from his pants. When the hell did that happen? Huey had been so lost in sensation he didn’t even notice when Wuncler had been sucking at his hole, the man had undone his pants and freed himself of the tightness. 

The bottle was dropped to the floor and Wuncler place a hand on Huey’s hip and the other hand around his cock. Lining himself up with Huey’s hole, Huey’s brain was now catching up to what exactly happening, the pleasure he had been receiving clouded it until now. He watched as the man’s cock neared his hole. Huey began to try and squirm away but it was no use, Wuncler had a tight grip on his hip which would surely leave bruises. 

“Wait,” Huey’s voice sounded rough, “Please don’t do this,” begging was beneath Huey. But as of right now Huey didn’t care to put up a front. He was a fifteen year old child about to lose his virginity to a middle aged man. Huey continued to let pleas fall from his lips but the words fell on deff ears as Wuncler continued on and it wasn’t long before Huey felt the tip of Wuncler’s cock pushed against his hole. Humiliatingly enough there was no resistance as Wuncler pushed past the tight entrance into the waiting needy body. Huey’s body arched, hands clawing into the couch under him to keep himself still on the couch and arms in place. Wuncler let out a deep long moan as he kept pushing in further and further. Finally Wuncler bottomed out and sat deep in the boy, Huey despite his effort had let a few tears escape his eyes that slid down his face into his hair.  
Wuncler wiped away traces of the tears and remained still until he saw Huey’s body starting to relax. After Wuncler decided he was relaxed enough, he began to pull out. At first Huey thought he would pull out all the way, that was until the tip was just barely still in then Wuncler slammed back into the boy. Huey moaned loudly, unable to hold back anything unlike before. Wuncler set a harsh pace, seeming to be looking for something. Moans and whines were escaping Huey’s mouth so fast he couldn’t get a chance to bite down on his bottom lip to block any.

Then Wuncler found what he was looking for as a needy desperate while fell out of Huey’s mouth and his eyes shut from the pure amount of pleasure, it had him seeing stars. Once Wuncler found that spot it was like his cock was locked on like a missile. Constantly assaulting the sensitive bundle over and over again giving it no rest as he picked up the pace. Before Huey even knew what was happening he was cumming, spilling all over his stomach and shivering from the force. The sight of Huey cumming without having been touched aroused Wuncler so much he pounded into the boy's quick and harsh. Huey whined in painful over stimulation but Wuncler didn’t care, he soon came to his end as well, filling Huey to the brim and grinding his hips into the boy as he rode out his own orgasm. For a few minutes all that could be heard in the room was the two harsh breathing.

“Fuck I can’t wait to do that as much as I want.” Wuncler said. Huey now understood what he couldn’t before, Wuncler had been looking at Huey with hungry and desire. From their first meeting he had been looked at like that. Now he had given the man exactly what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Huey wasn’t sure what happened next after that. He remembers Wuncler leaving him naked on the couch to make a few phone calls. From what Huey’s mushy brain could understand it sounded like he called Ruckus. Telling him to let the Freeman's go and to bring something to his office. Huey didn’t catch it all. The something eventually turned out to be clothes as Ruckus came in and Huey was still naked, now sitting up as he assumed it was alright to move without having to ask. It was humiliating for Ruckus to see him like that and then have to sit while Ruckus unchained him so Huey could dress in new clothes that were provided. The clothes were soft, he had been brought a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his body tightly. The shirt was a long sleeve brown shirt with nothing special on it. Ruckus had brought him a pair of black converse sneakers as well. The skinny jeans and converse were nothing Huey would ever pick for himself but he guessed he didn’t have a say in that.   
Wuncler looked at Huey approvingly of how the clothes he now wore did not hide his body. The jeans hugged the boys ass tightly, almost making Wuncler rip them off for round two, but he restrained himself. The shirt was not baggy on the boy, as was his usual style, but was the correct size on him. After the boy was dressed Wuncler gathered his things and made a call to his driver. Once he hung up he simply stood and looked at the boy, “Follow me.” 

Huey did follow him but once they were downstairs in the car he couldn’t keep quiet, “Where are we going?”

“I thought you asked to gather your things, or have you changed your mind?” Wuncler grinned mockingly.

“I’m…..I’m moving now?” Huey was in shock things were moving so quick. The deal had just been made and his family had just been freed from debt. He had saved his family and lost his virginity as well as his soul all in a few hours. Now he was being taken home only to gather his things? Would this be his last chance to see his family.

“Yes, oh and before I forget I said I’d give you a reward for keeping your hands where I put them. You can ask for that when we settle you in.” Wuncler said before opening his phone and fiddling with it. Huey assumed it had to do with business but he truly didn’t care. Anything to get the man to leave him alone. Unfortunately they pulled up to Huey’s house rather fast. Huey and Wuncler got out of the car and from the walk to the door not once did Wuncler remove his hand from Huey’s lower back.

They rang the doorbell and as they were waiting for someone to answer a truck pulled up with already made boxes. These people moved fucking quick. The door opened to his Granddad, who looked like he was ready to pull Huey into a bone crushing hug, somehow knowing they had been freed because of him, but didn’t on account of Wuncler standing there. Robert looked at Wuncler surprised, “Mr. Wuncler, I wasn’t expecting you to bring Huey all the way home. The boy could have walked.”

“Actually I’m not bringing Huey home. We’re just here to pick up his things.” Wuncler replied. By now Huey could see Riley walking up behind Granddad as he stepped aside to let Huey and Wuncler into the house. Granddad’s eyes took in the new clothes his grandson was wearing as well as the hickey’s that litter his neck. Riley also noticed this but one thing he saw that Granddad didn’t was the redness of Huey's eyes. He’d been crying. Huey doesn’t cry.

“What you mean you pickin’ up his things? Where’s Huey goin’?” Riley asked, angry at Wuncler for whatever he did to Huey to make him cry.

“Well you see Robert. Me and Huey here made a little deal. I forgive all your debt, let you continue to live here for free and in exchange Huey becomes mine to keep. To do with whatever I like. If I’d like to put cat ears on him and force him to walk around town. I can and he can’t refuse. If I want him to kill someone and get rid of the body, he’ll do it. Or,” Wuncler leaned in close to Granddad but that did not stop everyone else in the room from hearing the next few words, “If I tell him to ride my dick all night long, he’ll do it happily.”

At the words Huey flushed a dark red, it was made very clear where the marks on Huey had now come from. “I’m going to start packing,” Huey said stepping away from Wuncler, assuming that because he wasn’t stopped it was okay to go. Huey hurried up the stairs into his room where the man who drove the truck was already bringing up empty boxes. Huey started with his books, he had just finished one shelf when Riley came flying into the room and slammed the door shut.

“Nigga what happened to you?” Riley said coming closer to Huey.

“What do you think happened Riley?” Huey turned to his brother, “I sold myself to the devil so you and Granddad could be happy and be out of debt finally.”

“No nigga what did he do to you?” Riley said wanting to know the details.

Huey at first couldn’t answer, not knowing how to put it into words. With a deep breath he said, “I can’t say he raped me. That was part of the deal, I can’t say no to anything and agreeing to that means I agreed to, well everything. He did what he wanted with me.” Huey did not want to go into details. 

There wasn’t much said after that. Huey packed all his books, and any other personal items he thought Wuncler wouldn’t throw out. His computer would have to stay, guess that meant Riley could have it now. The driver of the truck had come up at some point to start removing boxes. By the time the last box went out Huey knew he was going to be leaving. Huey had went to hug his brother, while Riley usually pushed Huey’s hugs away, on the rare occasion they did hug, and proceed to call Huey gay, Riley just didn’t have it in him this time. As they hugged Huey looked up when he heard movement at the door and there stood his Granddad and Wuncler. Knowing he wouldn’t be allowed to have as long of a goodbye with his Granddad, Huey gave him at least a short hug. It wasn’t long however before Huey felt Wuncler grab his arm and pull Huey away. 

Huey couldn’t bring himself to look back at his family while he was dragged out of the house. Or watch the home he knew disappear into the distance as they drove away. To a strange new home Huey had never seen before to do only as he was told for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review about this I would love to hear back! Also let me know any pairings or story ideas you might have for Boondocks you would like to see me write. Or other fandoms and their pairings.


End file.
